Cassandra
Cassandra Teufelliebe, named for her experiences being hated as a devil and her "devil's luck", is a voracious abyssal one, the unofficial ruler of Mucha and is 524 years old. She is a defensive Shield and a Y.I.D. of Hydra Vulgaris. She was killed once at Roxanne’s hands but was revived by the Organization to fight against Miria. She spent most of her years in isolation and lived alone in Alvenheim, Mucha for years due to her fearsome aura which scared away any neighbors. Psyche, no 2 who is in charge of monitoring Mucha, never reported Cassandra, leaving the board to think that there was no abyssal one of the south. When she is hungry, she is willing to even eat yoki-imbued beings which typically is considered horrible-tasting by most awakened, making her a Voracious awakened. Personality Cassandra has a shy personality and yearns for company as a result of being pushed away and abused her entire life. As a result, she has difficulty establishing Soul Links, unconsciously pushing them away, and developed an extremely strong abyssal aura, capable of killing or creating strong blasts since she never tried to create any new techniques. When she devoured Roxanne at Staff, Roxanne survived and lived on in a parasitic form in her brain. Roxanne has a recessive personality, but she can make suggestions to Cassandra and rarely take over her body for a short period of time. In addition, in Cassandra’s awakened form, one of Cassandra’s heads contains Roxanne’s parasite. Due to Roxanne, Cassandra seasons at double the speed normal to an awakened and has many of Roxanne’s metallic physical traits in her awakened and semi-awakened form. In her isolation, Cassandra grew only in strength but not wisdom. She was unaware of the ability to semi-transform and relied entirely on her aura to kill enemies, not on her abyssal form which she refused to use unless she had completely decided to kill her enemy. Cassandra also seems to have a connection to Priscilla, an Eternal, since Priscilla’s arm was the catalyst for her resurrection. This connection is evident in her nausea upon seeing a statue of Priscilla in Nexus and her knowledge that Riful and Isley were dead without ever hearing it herself, knowledge which was probably gleaned from Priscilla’s memories. This connection may also be part of the cause as to why Cassandra had such a deadly aura, even for an abyssal one. Roxanne's parasite is alive and merged with Cassandra, creating a conflict of wills. Roxanne, like in the manga, is manipulative, giver of bad advice, and loves to insult Cassandra. Roxanne's personality surfaces when Roxanne's will overcomes Cassandra's, which occurs more often when Cassandra is hungry. In essence, Cassandra and Roxanne share the same abilities and bodies but are two separate minds vying for control. Both Cassandra and Roxanne constantly must fight against Priscilla's will. Usually Roxanne does this without Cassandra realizing (as both her will and Priscilla's are recessive). Abilities Cassandra is a powerful abyssal, having the combined power of her own power, plus Roxanne's, plus a large number of Shades she has devoured, plus some of Priscilla's. Her connection to Roxanne and Priscilla increased after essentially Semi-awakening in Nexus, giving her and Roxanne mutual limited access into each other's minds. Both her awakened and semi-awakened forms have thick plate armor which can deflect supersonic bone projectiles and protect her from the scorching heat of magma. Her head is especially hard, being able to block bone bullets and claymore swords while barely even using a semi-awakened form. Cassandra likely has more than one Semi-awakened form due to Roxanne's influence over her body. When Roxanne's essence is dominant, her semi-awakened form has long fingerlike claws and spines for attack. She has yet to reveal her own semi-awakened form, where her essence is dominant. Her fully awakened form has enormous destructive power from its size alone but also has high mobility and possibly detachable spines for projectile attacks. Cassandra has access to her technique as a claymore, dust eater, a devastating technique that dismembers enemies from the ground up. .]] Due to their shared core, Cassandra and Roxanne share all their abilities with each other, meaning that Cassandra has the ability to use any of Roxanne's copied abilities, albeit worse due to a lack of experience that Roxanne got while obtaining the ability and engraving it. Roxanne needs to allow Cassandra to use the techniques, however, due to Cassandra's ignorance at being able to use force to indirectly use Roxanne to use the techniques. Cassandra has an incredibly large abyssal aura, comparable to being crushed by tons of rocks. By concentrating her aura, she can unleash devastating pulse attacks with obliterate nearly anything. She can also use a pulse like a defensive sphere to deflect attacks from all sides. This attack can also be used to shoot spines in her semi-awakened form. Cassandra's true ability is unknown. However, it appears to involve eating. Cassandra, due to her YID, does not need a head to survive, and can fight perfectly well without one. However, this is an opportunity for lesser Shades in her body to take control temporarily. Cassandra's main sense is touch, although she appears to have a strong sense of taste, coincidentally shared with Roxanne. History Cassandra lived a tortured childhood. She was born into a Rabonian settlement with pointed ears and gray eyes (indicative of high amounts of yoki and a strong potential for being a Claymore ). Since her appearance was similar to one of a claymore, she was shunned by her neighbors, some of which attempted to stone her. Her mother loved her but her father hated her for her appearance. When a yoma attacked and ate her mother, it spared Cassandra, saying it wasn't hungry or interested in eating a "fake witch". Without her mother, Cassandra was quickly sold by her father to the Organization and made into a claymore. On her graduation, she fought against the same yoma which had attacked her years earlier. In the heat of the moment, she invented her "Dust eater" technique and killed the yoma with it, horrifying her comrades and interesting the Organization's men, who promote her immediately to the position of number one to hunt awakened beings, presumably because a candidate of suitable skill was lacking in the generation preceding Cassandra's. Similar to Cassandra's history in Claymore, she was befriended by an unnamed no 35 who was killed by Roxanne who was looking only to take the position of number one away from Cassandra. Cassandra awakened in Staff during Miria's rebellion, eating Roxanne. She entered a state of blood mist and ended up in Mucha, where she resided in for over 500 years later. After seeing the changes brought upon by devouring and seasoning from Roxanne, she tried to bury herself in the forgotten quarry but ended up deciding to live 3/4 of the way through. During her time in Alvenheim, she depopulated most of the desert around her, became a good swimmer from her time spent swimming in Alvenheim's lake, collected symbols of claymores that passed by her home, and witnessed the Alvenheim killings. Story Meeting Grace Cassandra first met Grace when Grace was sent on a rescue mission for a low ranking claymore. Cassandra had picked up the claymore from the apex days earlier, destroying their camp in rage for their terrible treatment of the claymore. Grace entered into her home and searched it, finding only Cassandra inside. Thinking Cassandra was hostile, Grace attacked her, warranting little response or damage due to Cassandra's impenetrable head and the fact that Cassandra thought Grace was a ghost. When Cassandra realized Grace was real and not afraid of her (due to her nonexistent yoki-perception), she immediately welcomed Grace into her house and avidly listened to Grace talk about the outside world for four hours. Grace realized that Cassandra wasn't a bad person, just a very lonely one and that a conflict with the hunting party which was to follow her rescue mission would end up with terrible casualties. Gloria proposed to create a corrupt being and Cassandra agreed to help them, desperate to be loved and accepted by Grace. Cassandra showed Grace, Victoria, Faith, and Gloria a forgotten quarry in which she had carved a deep hole to bury her abyssal body and quickly caught a gut worm for corruption. While Victoria corrupted the worm, Cassandra wondered why Grace wasn't afraid of her and what made Grace so special. Cassandra thought about using Roxanne's love and hate ability that she had inherited to take Grace's "power" to make comrades so that she wouldn't ever be lonely again. When talking with Faith about her relationship with Grace, Roxanne temporarily took control of her body and riled up Faith, making Faith question what Grace was to her. In the end, Cassandra decided against using love and hate on Grace, deciding to stay with Grace and her comrades instead. When Vegaand Vanity try to attack the hunting party, Cassandra and Faith stopped them while Victoria's corrupted worm served as a scapegoat to be killed to get the claymores to leave. The apex attacked them, drinking Vanguard tears. Cassandra used her aura to kill half of the feeders, leaving the other half for Faith to kill. Vanity brought Cassandra to an isolated dune to fight her because she thought Cassandra was cute. Vanity regretted that she will have to kill Cassandra because the Vanguards didn't accept abyssal ones, but Cassandra quickly reverted to her abyssal form in the absence of any onlookers and defeated Vanity, biting her in half. Vanity flew away and hastily regrew her legs, retreating with Vega away from the ambush. In the Northern Kingdom Cassandra followed Grace north to look for Eliah, masking her aura to avoid detection. Grace met Arwen, Artemis, and Bonnie and fought with them. Cassandra, masked by Victoria's sensory control, ambushed the trio and temporarily held them hostage. However, the trio quickly broke free and Artemis decided to attack Cassandra, taking her to a remote cliff to fight. Artemis used her long range attacks to injure Cassandra who reverted to her abyssal form. Since Artemis's bullets couldn't pierce through Cassandra's metal armor, Artemis bombarded Cassandra's human body with over fifty bullets, leaving Cassandra in a severely injured state. However, due to exhaustion, Artemis was unable to kill Cassandra and instead exiled her to Nexus and recuperated. In Nexus, Cassandra was rejoined with Faith, who harbored suspicion and resentment towards Cassandra due to previous bad experiences with abyssal ones and Cassandra's unstable personality. Faith helped remove some bullets from Cassandra's body, leaving a few inside to keep her weak enough not to pose a major threat if she ever chose to attack. They attempted to find a way out of Nexus while avoiding hostile corrupt beings such as Rodin and Picasso. During this time, Cassandra and Faith learned to appreciate each other's company and learned more about each other, forging a bond of friendship. Faith also acted as Cassandra's teacher for all the things Cassandra missed in her years in isolation, teaching her how to semi awaken her body. Faith refused to eat, growing thin and weak while Cassandra ate the numerous weak yoki-imbued creatures which attacked them. Even with their best attempts, they entered deeper into Nexus and met with Clover, who rescued them, giving Faith a fruit of labor to sate her hunger and took out Artemis' bullets from Cassndra's back. Realizing they were exiles, but didn't do anything wrong, Clover decided to bring Cassandra and Faith back to the surface for a fair trial. As they made their way back to the surface, Omen attacked their group, killing Lancelot, Charles, Laila, and Clover's detachment. Cassandra, having eaten parasitic fungi in large quantities, began to suffer the effects of the fungus which started to destroy her body. She fell into a delirious, weakened state in front of a statue of Priscilla, and saw Roxanne alive in front of her and Priscilla herself breaking out of the statue, set on destroying her. However, she overcame the fungus due to Roxanne's attribute of metallic organs, which stalled the fungus since it couldn't absorb metal. Roxanne, although hostile, likely used the situation to motivate Cassandra to suppress Priscilla, whom Roxanne was unable to suppress normally due to having to fight off the fungus. As a result of this, Cassandra and Roxanne entered into a stronger Soul Link. Cassandra was able to escape Nexus and followed Omen's path of destruction, encountering Diva who used electricity to kill the fungus in her gut. Cassandra recovered and helped Grace attack Omen, using her abyssal pulses and dust eater technique to deal heavy damage on Omen. When Omen reverted to his Outsider form, Cassandra attacked Omen directly. She found out she had 2813 years of seasoning (gained after assimilating seasoning from all the creatures she ate in Nexus)and had only been using 40% of her power due to the dead fungus in her gut. Following Omen's death, Cassandra was treated by Clover and had advanced micro-surgery performed on her by Deborah to remove all the fungus. She found out that she had a protozoan in her brain (presumably Roxanne's parasitic form) and metallic organs. Following her treatment, Artemis challenged her to another duel to prove her worth to her father. She took Cassandra to Mt. Isley and attacked her, having the environmental advantage. However, Cassandra's semi-transformed form allowed for superior protection and her ability to create pulses, her creative use of her environment and her bladed arms defeated Artemis, who was exhausted after failing to drown Cassandra in magma. Cassandra returned to the castle on friendly relations with Alice and Noble to discuss the dividing of land and to give advice to Clarice on how to remodel the castle. When Noble reverted to his abyssal form, Cassandra helped to restrain Noble and return him to his human form. She accompanied Grace, Faith, Deborah, and Constance to Maiden's Cove to help Grace deliver her black card. Working closely with Faith to help Grace recover, she tried to deal with Corrupted Beings around their camp so Grace wouldn't have to. She watched Grace and Constance's duel, attacking Constance and throwing her into the water when Constance broke Grace's neck. At Deborah's request, she pulled Constance out of the water, and watched as Constance's makeup washed off. She watched as Constance reapplied her makeup, modeling her appearance after Roxanne. She accompanied the group through a forest shortcut to Maiden's cove. When Faith started to Blood Mist, Cassandra separated her from Grace, and prepared to kill Faith if she went berserk. Grace, upset at Cassandra, knocked out Faith, and was captured by Medusa. Cassandra was trapped in a sap-pillar, a trap set by Medusa, and only broke out to help Faith after Faith was resuscitated. Deborah confronted Cassandra about nearly killing Faith, saying she wasn't using all her wasps to search for Grace because she was worried Cassandra would try to kill Faith. Dumbfounded, Cassandra assured her she wouldn't do anything to Faith and satisfied, Deborah left to search for Grace. After Faith had fully recovered, they made plans to attack Medusa, asking Cassandra to quickly practice aiming at flying targets. Cassandra was able to destroy most of Medusa's armor and bring down her floating "eyes". After nearly killing Grace with a mis-shot, she mentally shut down, enabling Roxanne to take control. Roxanne, pretending to be Cassandra, helped Faith take down Medusa. Following Medusa's death, she attacked Constance out of annoyance that they shared a face, finding out that Constance's face was arbitrary and made from a mold. Additionally, she used Deborah to test out a new Skill, one which broke Deborah's back while traveling long distances. After jumping, Roxanne showed Deborah the Corrupt Prisoner, revealing that they were hiding that this creature was following them, and asking Deborah to identify it. Satisfied with its identification, Roxanne killed it, and returned back to the group. Stats Name: Cassandra Moniker: "Dust-Eater" Type: "Defensive" Number: 1 YID: Hydra Vulgaris Class: "Shield" Ratings: Yoki: EX Agility: EX Strength: SSS+ Defense: SSSS+ Intelligence: SSS+ Ranking: SSSS+Category:Awakened Being Category:Blood Magician Category:Grace's Comrades Category:Abyssal Ones